At the prior art, most of the water-stopping devices used in the bathroom products are lever switch device. The invention “water control mechanism used in the bath shower” (CN 1864866 A) discloses a water control mechanism combined with the bath shower, its shell has a water inflow cavity and some effluent cavities, each effluent cavity has a returning spring and a sealing valve, some buttons corresponding to the effluent cavities are set on the lateral surface of the handle of the bath shower, different effluent forms are achieved under the elastic force of the returning spring and the cooperation of every components by pressing the said buttons. However, the valve rod is fixed to the button, the gliding relationship between the buttons and the valve rod makes the water control mechanism on or off, so that it is unable to achieve the resetting of the buttons.